I'm Parting, Clubhouse!
I'm Parting, Clubhouse! ( ) is the 193rd episode of the anime series, Hamtaro and its the final episode of Season 8. It was never dubbed in English, for reasons unknown. Synopsis Hamtaro finds out he's moving away, and Boss uses this as a chance to get with Bijou. But when it's revealed that Hamtaro actually wasn't moving, Boss feels as if he betrayed his best friend and is deeply upset. What will Boss do? And if he goes, what will become of the Clubhouse? Plot Summary Last episode, Forrest announced that he has been transferred at work and therefore they now need to move. Hamtaro goes to the Clubhouse, but he is not his usual self. Bijou notices this and asks him if he is feeling alright. Hamtaro stutters, leading all the Ham-Hams to be curious. Howdy exclaims that Hamtaro is trying to confess his love for Bijou, but Hamtaro quickly denies this. He remembers that Sparkle was happy to try and make her leaving for Hollywood less painful, so he starts to smile. This leads to the Ham-Hams believing he had a joke. When he tells them that he is leaving, they don't take this well and Boss asks him forcefully whether this was a joke or not. Hamtaro tells him it isn't and Bijou's heart shatters. Later on, Boss finds Bijou crying on the side of a river. He realizes that this was a good opportunity to win her heart. He however has a Good Angel, Bad Angel moment which leads him to say that Hamtaro will be fine without her and will find love elsewhere. Boss succeeds in this, but Bijou is more upset than before. That evening, Forrest comes home to say that he was mistaken and that HE wasn't being transferred, but someone else. The next day, Laura tells her friends of the mix-up and they laugh it off. Roberto comes along and is grateful that Brandy is still around for his dog, Samba. At the clubhouse, everyone celebrates that Hamtaro is not leaving, but Boss is upset that Hamtaro is oblivious to what he had done. That night he talks to Snoozer about what to do. He tells him to go on an adventure to find his real self. The next day, Hamtaro and Oxnard go to the clubhouse to look for Boss, but he is gone. Snoozer has also disappeared! The Ham-Hams find a letter that Maxwell reads out that Boss has left and that he would return when he was ready. The Hamtaro wanted to go out searching for him, but Maxwell says that if they truly trust Boss, they should wait for him to return. They seal up the Clubhouse for when Boss returns as the Clubhouse is technically his house. Characters Ham-Hams *Hamtaro *Boss *Bijou *Oxnard *Howdy *Dexter *Pashmina *Penelope *Maxwell *Sandy *Stan *Panda *Cappy *Snoozer *Lapis (ending revealed) *Lazuli (ending revealed) Other Hamster *Sparkle (mentioned) Humans *Laura Haruna *Kana Iwata *Forrest Haruna *Marion Haruna *Travis Kimura *June *Kylie *Roberto Arvelo *Mindy O'Hara (flashback preview after ending) Animals *Brandy *Kumajiro (flashback preview after ending) Gallery Trivia Reference Episodes *Sparkle in Hollywood *Farewell Bijou! *Boss Runs Away Category:Episodes Category:Season Eight Category:Original Season Two